neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Miscellaneous Space Marine Chapters
In the Warhammer 40,000 universe, the Space Marines are the guardians of humanity. There were originally twenty Legions, but fully half of these warriors turned traitor during the Horus Heresy, turning on their own Battle Brothers. Many of these Legions, both loyal and traitor, are well known, such as the Iron Warriors, Ultramarines, Blood Angels and the Thousand Sons. However, there are many sub-founding Chapters as well, such as the Lamenters, Sons of Medusa, Blood Ravens, Doom Eagles and the Sons of Perseus. Blood Ravens The Blood Ravens are the Chapter featured in real-time strategy game Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War, developed by Relic Entertainment and published by THQ. They are the Chapter which the player plays as during the campaign, and are thought to be a sub-founding chapter from the Blood Angels (although they lack the Black Rage, a distinguishing feature of the Blood Angels) or Raven Guard, but their precise origin is unknown (there is even rumur that they broke off of the ((Thousand Sons)) during the Horus Heresy by loyalist space marines because the Blood Raven armor is very similar to pre-Heresy Thousand Son armor). They include a high number of librarians, but even they do not know why, as their Chapter records have been mysteriously destroyed. Dragon Corps The Dragon Corps are a subchapter of the Ultramarines. Their companies were sent out to the outer planets to serve as outpost defenders. Their contact with their Ultramarine brothers almost stopped and they developed their own culture. They were in a long drawn out war with an unknown species, who looked similar to upright reptiles. The war almost wiped out the chapter. They started hanging momentos of their enemies on their armor. They felt they channeled the spirit of the enemy they respected for its ferocity. The war has long since ended, but the chapter has taken the dragon as a symbol of power. The head of the chapter is said to wear the skin of the enemy leader as a cape while he rules his chapter. The chapter colors are purple armor with silver highlights. Flesh Tearers The Flesh Tearers is a one of the sub-founding Chapters of the Blood Angels. The Red Thirst has mutated in that Chapter to the extent they have become cannibals, who relish devouring their captives and have been known to kill and, it is rumoured, eat allies. Lamenters The Lamenters were an unfortunate Chapter of Space Marines who took part, on the losing side, in the Badab War, before being devastated by the Tyranids. Raptors The Raptors are the successors of the Raven Guard who specialize in jungle warfare. The Raptors feature in the game Firewarrior. Scythes of the Emperor The Scythes of the Emperor are a Chapter of Space Marines who were all but destroyed by the Tyranids. Their armour was black and yellow, with a yellow scythe symbol on the shoulder panels. Sons of Guilliman The Sons of Guilliman is a Chapter that was founded from the Ultramarines gene-seed. Doom Eagles The Doom Eagles is a Chapter that was founded from the Ultramarines gene-seed. The Chapter is noted for it's shining silver armour. Soul Drinkers The Soul Drinkers are an excommunicated chapter of Space Marines, forsaken by the imperium but in defiance of Chaos. Forsaken for the terrible cases of mutation of their members due to their corrupted gene seed, the Soul Drinkers strive to find a cure for their deformity and redeem themselves in the Emperor's eyes. Their armour is a deep violet with an insignia of a golden and bejeweled goblet. Category:Space Marine Chapters (Warhammer 40,000) Category:Blog posts